There are conventional video signal processing devices processing 3D video signals each including left-eye images and right-eye images in order to show a 3D video which can convey a stereoscopic perception to the viewer (See Patent Reference 1). A left-eye image and a right-eye image have parallax, and are, for example, generated by two cameras each located at a different place.
The video signal processing devices, for example, convert the format of provided 3D video signals. The format conversion includes, for example, frame rate conversion, image size conversion, and scanning technique conversion. The video signal devices provide the format-converted 3D video signals to a 3D video displaying device.
The 3D video displaying device displays left-eye images and right-eye images according to a predetermined system to provide a 3D video which conveys a stereoscopic perception to the viewer. For example, the 3D video displaying device alternately displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image for each frame.